1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to abrasive blasting assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible, abrasive blasting system which is readily portable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sandblasting is a well known operation wherein a stream of fluid, such as air or water, containing a suspended granular material is directed against a workpiece. The abrasive nature of the stream cleans or erodes the workpiece on which the stream is directed.
Initially, abrasive blasting was commonly performed using an air compressor and the abrasive, most commonly sand, in a non-contained or open environment. Unconstrained spraying of the abrasive medium had the effect of creating a "sandstorm" in the immediate area of the workpiece. Further, the granular or abrasive material was not recaptured and recycled, thereby adding to the inefficiency of the sandblasting process.
Recognizing these limitations, cabinets were developed to enclose the workpiece and to contain and recapture the abrasive medium.
For over 50 years, sandblast cabinets have been marketed towards industrial applications such as commercial automobile repair and restoration. Industrial-type cabinets are sold as preassembled units and often have welded seam construction. These cabinets are very large, to accommodate a wide variety of work pieces, and may vary in cost from $600.00 to over $4,400.00 depending on their size.
Because of their size and permanent preassembled construction, prior art industrial abrasive cabinets require shipping via commercial freight carrier. The high cost of preassembled, industrial cabinets in combination with the shipping cost makes these cabinets prohibitively expensive for the home market such as automobile repair and restoration hobbyists.
Because of their size, previous abrasive blasting assemblies have also lacked ready application in the field since they were not easily portable. As a result, abrasive cleaning or finishing services were usually required to be conducted in a shop or office, thereby reducing convenience and exacerbating costs.